Failed
by UrDemigodishness
Summary: When Anna is called on by the gods, she thinks it's just some quest, but it's not. It's Nyx, and she's threatening the world like never before. Sure, Kronos was kind of bad and Gaea was a bit of a higher scale, but they had been taken care of. And yet now it isn't, Nyx is willing to enslave the human race and watch them slowly die one by one, by taking away the sun. No one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is supposed to be a trilogy. I will probably do this story whether I get reviews or not. This will probably be one of my mediocre stories n the update department. It takes a lot of thinking to do this kind of story, and I want it to be great for all of my readers.**

 ** _Important:_ This story is dedicated to** UniKitty125( _u/6794936/UniKitty125_ ). **Enjoy:)!**

* * *

"C'mon, lets go. We have to keep running..." I mutter to myself like a crazy person. I will my legs to go faster, but I don't know and I can't tell if they follow my command. They're already numb, and I am solely focused on getting to my destination-the glowing rectangle that I just have to assume is the door-, that I don't even tempt them in thinking they can catch up to me by slowing down just to see if I am going faster. And who knows? I may lose my stride if I stop now, or if I'm not going fast enough, I may lose my resolve.

"Back here! You get back here!" shouts the Reaper. I feel a pang as I feel a feeling of regret. This is my home, when I had no home to speak of. But then I harden my resolve by thinking, ' _Well, drink out of metal cups and going outside in special people chains isn't really living, and their line of work is dangerous, and so are you. If anything, you're widening the sliver of chance that they had to live their life after they got out. Which is unheard of, hence their line of wok being dangerous.'_

"Please." says the Reaper, having stopped. I don't look back, but I can tell that they stopped because they are breathing harder, and the words are clearer. Words aren't quite as clear when you are flat-out sprinting for a mile and a half and you have to keep going. A lot more strained. Then, add in the fact that you face execution if you don't run faster than the demigod that always beats everyone at everything. A daughter of a god unheard of. The demigod that is the daughter of the god that can tear your world apart. The daughter that has extraordinary gifts you haven't even uncovered.

They were the ones that were studying me, practically under a microscope. And I know more about myself than they ever came close to finding out. And that's just who my father is. My father... My father is Alpha. And my father is the biggest, baddest god in the universe. I think this just before I crash through the wall, and into the bright, _bright_ light.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us, Anna."

"Always did love seeing you, Zeus." I reply snarkily to my brother.

"We need you to do something for us." Naturally.

"Wouldn't expect anything the lesser." I respond.

"Glad you think so highly of me."

"It's amazing isn't it? You wouldn't believe the regard I hold for you. It's stronger than the hate of Tartarus."

"That is why you are my favorite." says Poseidon.

"Poseidon." I salute him.

"Welcome back, Anastasia." says Athena warmly.

"We're going to have so much fun!" says Aphrodite.

"Did you restock your closet?" I ask her.

"Yes I did!" she squeals. Did I even need to ask? She would die if she couldn't restock her closet. And I mean that in the literal sense. She would _literally_ _find_ someone to end her existence if fashion stopped moving. She strongly believes without love there would be no fashion, because no one could have that kind of drive or passion without love. So if there's no fashion, where is the love?

Everyone else on the Council greets me, almost all happily. I have to admit, after they give me this mission, they probably won't like me much. But, hey, that's their problem, not mine. I mean sure, having the supreme rulers of the universe mad at you isn't the best thing you can do with your life, unless you want to kick the bucket with a bang and a lot of pain.

Haven't met very many people like that.

"So, as I said, I need you to do something for me." says Zeus.

"Oh, and I thought this was a less selfish mission." I respond to him, raising my left eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" He asks me.

"Well, at the beginning, you said-and I quote-'We need you to do something for us.' and now you said, 'I need you to do something for me'." I don't know why he changed it like that.

"Well, you see, it _is_ for me, but like so, it's for the whole Council."

"Ah, I see. A slip of the tongue, huh?"

"Something like that."

"But aren't you supposed to be the golden god?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Shut up." he mutters.

"Hey!" I say. "Doesn't that go against everything you live for?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?

"Don't you use those words lightly! Have you not heard my son's new song? It's is wonderful! Justin deserved better." says Apollo.

"Didn't he like, completely ruin his relationship?"

"He gets it from his father." says Zeus.

"Who are you to talk?" asks Apollo. "I get it from you!"

And as they begin arguing, I turn to Athena. "What is it you need?" I ask her.

"We need you to wake your father."

"How in Hades do you expect me to do that?"

"You'll have help."

"Alpha will get out of the pit of _Chaos_ as soon as the Fields of _Punishment_ gets a _breeze_." I say incredously.

"Lucky for you, that has happened. And it has happened recently, too. Which leads us to believe that your father is waking. Open the file." she say to Haephestus, and something, like mirage, or an Iris message appears in front of me. It shows the Fields of Punishment, not the grass swaying, or fires sputtering out... No, it shows the fires in mid-blaze _frozen_.

"You sure this wasn't the work of someone with extraordinary powers, like, I dunno, your children. Maybe Elsa. Just a little love will do the trick."

"Our children can't know."

"Oh, taking the, 'don't let them in, don't let them see' approach. Fitting."

"You know, I thought we would have problems, with you."

"It's no problem, unless you have it. Everyone else seems pretty happy that I'm here. Would it be wrong to assume you thought the same, if only because I would save your butt?"

She presses her mouth into a thin line, and I know I've won. "Anyways, what am I supposed to do. Go find this person, and be all, 'No! Don't do it! You'll die from all of the gods just way too chicken to kill you themselves, and they sent me out here in the place of Leonidas, with the 300 at Thermoplyae.'"

Zeus sighs and puts his head in his hand. "look, Anna. This- This scares all of us and reasonably so."

"Why?"

"Because... It's a force that cannot be controlled."

"Says who? and by the way, if you could stop with the attention-seeking and dramatic touch, I'd appreciate that."

"Because... It's... It's Nyx this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, you guys weren't really too good at the reviews, but I know we can get there. Okay? This chapter _will_ be a little bit deeper than the first. BTW, follow TwerkingTacoSupreme on Instagram. But yeah. Enjoy, and ****_please, please, please_** **review!**

 **Love you guys.**

 **(P.S.):-(I will be giving an update on my stories, maybe you'll get a taste of where they're headed.**

* * *

I pop my bubblegum, and in the silence on the Throne Room, it echoes. Maybe just a little more than necessary, but it is crucial that they think I don't care. They may think I don't by the way I look, but I'm freaking out and melting and crying on the inside, and I don't even know why. This world holds nothing for me. And it's not like I do _anything_ with my life. So, really, it shouldn't bother me. Except I would have to deal with Nyx for the rest of the eternity, unless she decides to keep me as a pet.

I am suddenly startled by a detail I had not noticed before, but I now realize is crucial to this new crisis. "Shouldn't Hades be here?" I ask as I stand up straighter and furrow my brow. As soon as I ask the question, all of the gods' faces fall. "What did you do to him?" I ask, disgusted.

"He insisted on trying to hold Nyx back." Zeus cleared his throat before he spoke. He's uncomfortable. Maybe my anger and disgust is giving off not-gentle vibes.

"Did he?" I nearly shout.

"Obviously not. He's not here, is he?"

"No." I say, quieter now, that I am full of vengeance. When I'm angry, I get really quiet. I think that's what they fear. They don't know what's coming. I'm thinking that they _wish_ I would throw things and shout and go on a kill-streak. "No. I guess not. But I don't get why you are mourning now for two reasons. One is that he _isn't_ dead. And two is that you never appreciated him enough when he 'was' alive."

"You're right." says Zeus, and he opens his mouth to say something more, but I cut him off.

"A team."

"What?" he says.

"A team. I need a team."

"Weh?" he says, his brow furrowed, still uncomprehending.

"A team. You don't expect me to be a one-woman army, even though that would _totally_ work, right?" I say, sarcasm leaking into my voice by the consonant.

"Oh, yeah. Athena."

Athena takes her cue and begins speaking. "Well, we chose your team according to com-"

I hold up my hand. "Don't worry about the specifics," I tell her. "Just get me my team."

She clears her throat. "Okay. Your team is of four people. Two boy and two girls. The other girl is Emmalyn "Lyn" Valentine. She is the daughter of Eris, goddess of strife, among other things." she says irritability.

"You guys had some sort of falling out?" I ask her.

"It's not even like that." she said, and caught herself. "The boys on your team are Nate Royal, son of Adonis, and Mason Halls, son of Dike. May we-or I- be with you when _you_ are with these boys."

"Why don't we just think, may anyone better than you twelve be with us _all_."

"Well, we're sending you to find him, your father."

"Whatever." I pfft and they come out.

"Nate was blessed by Dysnomia, if you call that a blessing. I mean, so we re you but... Well, you know, she gets around. To the best of 'em." says Athena to me.

A boy comes up to me and shakes my hand. "Hi." he flashes me a smile. "I'm Nate." Well, apparently he was blessed by his father, too because he is handsome. He has chocolate hair and hazel eyes, with his left eyebrow pierced. How his parent let him do that, I have no idea. But than again, maybe they just simply didn't care.

The other boy, Mason walks up to me. "I am, obviously Mason." He has dusky blonde hair and bright amber eyes. "but trust me, improper introductions do me no justice." He chuckles to himself. Well, of course he would.

Finally, the girl steps up to me. "Well, yeah, I'm Lyn." She has such vibrant hair that it hurts to try and tell whether it's just highlights or if she really dyed her whole head.

"We-" Hephaesteus coughs. "Hephaestus made you phones to stay in contact with each other, us, Chiron, and some mentors at camp." says Zeus. "Have fun."

"Couldn't we be kicked out just a bit more formally. Or do you _want_ to kick the bucket. I mean, you _have_ lived a long, fulfilling life, too long for some of us a-" I begin.

"Would you like to grace us by giving us your blessing to give your blessing to leave?" asks Apollo.

"You got it, Chief."

"Well?" asks Zeus.

"Are you deaf? Can gods go deaf?"

"What?"

"I said, and I quote, 'You got it, Chief.'"

"What?!" asks Zeus is disbelief. The gods start muttering their agreement.

"Okay, you have our blessing, which we got from you giving us your blessing. Have fun."

"We will, thank you. Can we have some ambrosia and nectar?" I ask.

Zeus groans. "We just can't get rid of you, can we?!" I raise a warning finger, and he says, "Fine. Leaving our existence in the hand of stupid, wild demigods."

"Well, if you want you _can_ do this yourself." says Nate.

I look at him. "You know, I like you."

"Me too,"

"We've both got spunk. We're not good for each other."

"You're right. Bye."

"See ya!" I wave cheerily at him while he skips out of the open pavilion, I guess.

"Wha-?"

"Oh calm your pegasi, Zeus. We're just messin'." I smile and wave and start leaving. "Well bye, for reals this time." Zeus sighs a breath of relief. When I stop again.

"What _now_?"

"Don't we get any special gifts?" And Hermes hands each of us a backpack and winks at me and says, "Te sortitus Fam."

"I'm probably going to be spending the rest of my life trying to decipher that. Thanks, so much." I say to him and he chuckles. And we finally leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright. If none of you know any of the gods or goddesses I mentioned in the last chapter, Adonis is the god of beauty and desire and Dike is the goddess of justice, a goddess of the seasons, and a goddess guarding the gates of heaven. That's pretty much it. Please help me get to five reviews. only five people. Please and thank you because I know you guys are going to do it. Any questions, review or PM me, and I will answer it in the story, PM you back, and will probably put it on my profile as well. Also, any ideas that I use from you guys, or any thoughts you want to put out there, I will also recognize you. Please, in your review just write:** ** _TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN_** **and I will post it. Thanks and love you guys, Ciao!**

* * *

"So _how_ are you, Princess?" asks Nate. I stop short.

"What." I say. I don't even ask him, I say it. And then I keep walking. He walks backwards to look at me.

"Well, Alpha was kind of the god of the universe which made him the King, and therefore makes you a princess, and isn't your mother Princess Jenna?"

I pin him against a column. "Would you feel at all offended if I pushed you off of this pavilion?"

"No. Not really." he says. I was seriously considering it, but then I thought that Athena had probably given me him for a reason.

"And just to be clear, my mother was a low-life wannabe who was scratching lottery cards until she married Prince Liam. she was just a person who couldn't bear to get off of her high horse and go to work, so she decided to test fate and I guess it worked to some degree. At least now she has everything she ever wanted. A palace, a husband, jewels, money. As you can probably guess, I was never on that list." And I let him go.

I keep walking and he comes next to me and slings his arm across my shoulders. "You really want to get pushed off of a cliff, don't you? Because, you are _persistent._ Or did you just make some kind of deal with the Fates or something?"

"Nah. I just really like you."

"Yep. Leave it to a son of Adonis to be cocky and not believe I would push him off."

"If you were going to push me off, you would have done so already."

"Intuitive. I like you just a smidge more. Even though I'm mad at you, you always will have potential. We're just too much alike not to be friends."

"Well, that's nice."

"So, you guys having a nice snuggle with your words?" asks Lyn boredly.

"Yes." replies Nate. "It's amazing, wouldn't you agree, Anna?"

"The time of my life." I roll my eyes. "Any of you want to join us?"

Mason raises his hand. "I'm allergic to anything that remotely comes close to being stupid."

"Oh. Okay then. In that case," I look at Nate. "You should go jump off. He should be dead by now, lucky baby goat he is."

"Alright. Let's do this." Nate rubs his hands together and crouches.

"No seriously guys, quit it. I wanna get off of Olympus. It's been 20 minutes." says Mason.

"Hey." I raise my hands in mock surrender. " _You're_ the one supposed to be keeping us in line."

"True. True. I have failed at my only purpose in life." He responds. Lyn just laughs.

"You sure you're not allergic to yourself, Mason?"

"That is completely possible, and incredibly logical. That might be why I'm always getting rashes. Especially places only I usually think myself." He jokes.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, like my cerebral contexntual and stuff."

"Seriously?" I ask, amazed.

"yeah."

"Why do _you_ personally only think of that place?"

"Because. It doesn't exist."

"Oh I get you now. Except now I know, thanks a lot."

"You are so very welcome." He smiles. "Yeah, contexntual isn't even a real word."

"You. Are. Kidding." I say.

"Get out of here." says Lyn.

"She was serious." I goad him.

"Alright, alright. Let's go already, I'm sure Zeus is pissed right about now." says Mason.

"Why do you think I'm doing it?" I ask him genuinely.

"I second that... question." agrees Nate.

"The whole lot of you are worthless." says Lyn, but I can tell she's warming up to us... Just a smidge.

* * *

"We're off to see the wizard." sings Nate. He looped his arm in mine and is dragging me down the streets of Brooklyn, because he is skipping and I am not. I suddenly stop short by a thought and Nate keeps pulling.

"Nate, stop." I say. He keeps dragging me. "No seriously, Nate quit it." He finally stops, hearing the urgency in my voice.

"What is it?" asks Mason.

"I just realized we have _no_ idea on where to start."

"Oh. Yeah. That is a problem." says Nate, frowning. He sits and pouts beside a brick building.

"We've been walking for 2 hours and," Mason checks his watch. "Eleven minutes and you still haven't figured that out?"

"Are you saying that you figured it out before then?" I ask him, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Sorta."

"Why didn't you say anything you little-" Lyn explodes. So she's a hot-head too. Welcome to the family.

"Lyn, calm, calm." She closes her mouth but her looks are enough to get her words across.

"Seriously, Mason. We're not even 3 hours into this and you couldn't tell us something that could've helped us?"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Mason. Just next time... Tell us. Like it or not-"

"For some of us not." Lyn volunteers.

"We are a team. We have to tell each other things. I'm not talking about your favorite care bear or whatever, I'm just saying we all need to have each other's backs and-"

"Anna watch out!" shouts Nate and all of a sudden I'm covered with something equivalent to fairy dust. Glittery and gross.

"Like," I wipe the gunk off of my leather jacket. "That. Let's move."

"Don't you want to know what it was?" asks Nate.

"No."

"Why not?" he pouts and he stops walking. I walk faster.

"Keep moving!" I shout.

"Why _not_?" asks Mason.

"How long have you known you were a demigod?" I ask him.

"Since I was twelve."

"I've known since I was six. Until I was eight, my brothers and sisters took care of me. I take you knew around eight or nine, too, Lyn."

"Nine." she affirms.

"see. She understands. We can't keep still. If one of us as stupid as that monster got on us, than you be rest assured others are coming as well, and they will be a heck of a lot smarter than the one Nate just disintegrated."

"Are you discounting my kill?"

"Big words. But no, I am not. I'm just saying you better pray that it-" I gesture behind me. "Wasn't the hardest thing for you to kill."

"Who are your siblings?" asks Lyn.

"Finally an intelligent question."

"Who?" asks Lyn.

"I'd prefer not to say."

"But you just said that was an intelligent question."

"Mhmm. The intelligent questions are never the ones that are answered. Because if they were answered, we'd have no reason to ask them." I turn a corner at a brisk pace. "Besides, sometimes questions can ruin tentative alliances, or strong friendships. It's like Joe asking his best friend who killed Molly and his best friend told him that it was him."

"Thanks for that graphic example."

"Any other example you would've asked about. Now you're just grateful for me giving you one. You won't ask because you are way to disturbed of my way of thinking."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so I will be starting Letters To up again, but instead of it just being percy Jackson characters, it can be characters in my story, and it is still pending, but maybe other authors' stories to! I hope you all check it out, R&R, thanks and love you guys so so much. Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay guys, so this is an !IMPORTANT! A/N. A couple of things I want to announce:**

 **I _will_ be posting chapter 2 of Crashing soon**.

 **-I will not be updating as much as I used to, and I will do (at most) two stories at a time.**

 **-If you guys are willing to give me ideas for new stories, or advice, or questions, please either review or PM me.**

 **-Please, please give me either:**

 **~ Advice**

 **~ Heads up for what you want to see in my stories**

 **~ Characters you would like to see in my stories (OC or not)**

 **~ Any comments, questions, and practically everything else is welcome.**

 **-No flames, please!**

* * *

Lyn is breathing hard. And so am I, but it's more controlled. "Okay-guys." I say, my voice breaking because of my labored breathing. "We-ne-ne-need he-help."

"A-agreed." chokes out Nate.

"But first-" starts Lyn. We look behind us, as if we could sense what she was about to say, and there is a pizza parlor.

"Pizza!" we all agree.

* * *

"MM." states Nate.

"I completely agree." I moan. "This is heavenly."

"Just curious," says Lyn. "When was the last time you had any real sustaining food?"

I think about it. I shrug my shoulders. "Hmmm..." Nate-surprisingly- thoughtfully eats his food.

"Dreaming about unicorns?" I ask as I poke him in the shoulder.

"Mmmm... There is _one_ , but other than that, no."

"Okay. Great."

"Um. I'm sorry, but we're about to close and-" says a freckly guy that apparently works there. I smile at him.

"Oh, no problem!" I pull out two twenties and hand them to him.

"Tha-that's too much," he stutters.

"Hmmm." I pretend to think about it. "Fine. You keep the change."

"But that's $38."

"It's all good. I'm not broke or anything."

I smile and saunter out of the door with the others. "Alright, time to sleep. Any good ideas?"

* * *

We end up just sleeping in a nice alley with a little house set up at the end of it. Lyn takes first watch. She's the only one I trust to not mess this up. I eventually fall asleep, but it takes some goading from myself.

I shoot up when I hear malicious laughter. My eyes widen. Nate looks fast asleep so I put my hand of his mouth so he shuts up. Lyn is watching whatever it is from the window, looking terrified.

"I was just about to wake you up." she says. "I didn't trust the boys to handle this like men. In case you hadn't noticed, we're the only rational ones in the group." I nod and put a finger to my lips, and then I point at Mason. I can't have both hands out of commission. Especially if Lyn is that scared. It's something scary.

Another bout of evil laughter. Mason shoots up when Lyn puts her hand to his face. He looks around wildly, looking for the source of the noise. I trust Nate enough that he won't shout, and I creep towards the window. I look and am confused. This alley is short enough so the street lamp floods into it perfectly fine. And there is nothing there. And then the-the thing laughs again.

My head snaps to the shadows so fast, I could have gotten whiplash. I should have gotten whiplash. I squint and in the shadows in the faint silhouette of a man. I stumble back so fast, I land on Nate. He opens his mouth to groan, and I quickly put my hand over it.

"You can run, but you can't hide." says the man. "I can. But you can't."

The door opens and the figure comes in. Nate, like a line-backer, barrels into him.

"You stupid idiot!" I scream. Lyn looks at me and I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not leaving him behind, so it's all or nothing right? Besides, if he dies, I need to have fitted one last insult in _somewhere_."

"I get you." she nods and we prepare ourselves to fight.

"Ah-ah. We all know this is a fight you can't win. I'm a primidorial god. We always win."

"So he's cocky too, huh?" I remark. "What about Gaea?"

"Gaea." he spits out her name. "She thought way too small. Which is strange considering you humans lived on her for millions of years."

"If you don't want to fight, what do you want?" asks Mason. Always the rational one.

"To talk."

"Is Nate okay?" I ask.

"He-Nate, you say? Sister of Beroe?"

"Yeah..." I say slowly.

"hmmf." he says and he continues. "My darling Nyx does not want you to go any further, but I believe it ill will to wish you unwell. So, you may be cloaked in the shadows, but do not be fooled. Nyx is familiar with my tricks. And as much as I love her, the world would be unwell with her, and with no world for her to darken, there is not point for her. Nor any of us primidioral gods, except for Tartarus, Chaos, and Order."

"Well. Then I guess that is our course of action. You have any other help for us?"

"Yes. You should start with enveloping the darkness."

"And how do we do that?"

"That means... You have to bring all of the darkness of the world into yourself."

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Happy New Year y'all. I love you guys lots. It's amazballs. Anyways, please enjoy further, and please Favorite, Follow, and Review. And Percy and Annabeth will make an appearance... Maybe. It depends.**


End file.
